My Tour with Tokio Hotel
by JiraDemi
Summary: Two girls win a tour with Tokio hotel. They mess things up right before the first big concertcan they fix their mess or will everything fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

There were two girls sitting on beds pushed together mixing songs on a laptop. One was about five-six with long blond hair, blue eyes, freckles and a slim build she was sitting with her legs crossed looking for something on her Ipod. The other also had a slim build but she had shoulder length light red hair green cat-like eyes, fair complexion she was typing something and looking frustrated. Suddenly the blond one jumps up exclaiming "OH MY GOD!!!" Causing the other to almost fall off the beds.

"What is it this time, Susan?!" The red head that almost fell shouted.

Susan ran to the radio sitting on the nightstand across the room and said, "Turn off the laptop and shut up, Sara!"

Sara rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. Susan turned the radio on and searched for a station. It was all static for a sec and Susan hit it. Suddenly a voice came from it.

"… and now before we announce the big winner I just want to remind you what the prize of the day is!!" began the DJ, "Today the winner of this contest and one friend Bill be receiving a one year pass to tour with Tokio Hotel!!! Now let's see… The winner iiiiiiiiis-" With that the radio went static again.

"GOD!!" Susan shouted. Sara's reaction was to get up, grab the radio and throw it out the open window. Sara looked down at it and saw people looking up to see where it had come from. She quickly pulled her head back in the window. "Time to get a new radio."

Susan blinked and sighed. "Jesus, we have the worst luck."

Sara turned back toward Susan and put her hand on her hip. She sighed too. "Your telling me! And here I thought we actually had a chance to win!" she said and sat on the bed.

Susan flopped back on the bed with a grunt. " I'm so annoyed, my hopes just went up in flames! Flames, Sara!" she shouted dramatically

Just then, there was a loud, fast rapping at their dorm door.

"I am so not getting it!" Susan stated, grabbing her Dr. Pepper.

Sara walked toward the door mumbling something about lazy people getting fat, but her negative thoughts flew out of her head and were replace by one thought WHAT THE HELL??, as Katelyn from across the hall came running in squealing something incoherent.

"KATELYN!!" Sara shouted, grabbing the girl by the shoulders. "What the hell are you squealing about?!"

"OMG!!! Sara! YOU WON!!!" she shouted.

"What?!" Sara yelled, just as there was a thud from behind them. They both turned to look.

Susan had chocked on her Dr. Pepper and fell off the bed.

"Really?" she crocked when she could breath. Katelyn cocked her head to the side "Yeah. Didn't you hear?"

"No. The radio went staticy right before we could hear who won, and I threw it out the window" Sara explained.

"Oh…Well anyway…Who are you going to take?!?" she asked.

"Hmmm." Sara pondered. She looked over at Susan who was just getting back up and grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara hulled their luggage off the bus and smiled.  
"Are they here yet?" Susan asked, sitting on her Domo luggage.

"Um, are you…Susan and…uh Sara?" asked a male voice with a thick German accent from behind them.

Sara spun around and Susan jumped up, accidentally knocking over her bags as she did, causing her to fall down.

"That's us." Sara said her voice cracking as she tried not to laugh at her friend. "Um, we speak a little German if you have trouble with English."

Susan scrambled to her feet. "Sorry about that." she said with her hand behind her head.

They were now facing the members of Tokio Hotel, a top charting band.

Bill –tall, with long died black hair, brown eyes with heavy black eyeliner, and skinny body- laughed a little. "Well, it's good to meet you. I'm Bill. Um… Benötigen Sie einige Hilfe, die ihre Dinge auf dem bus?" He motioned to the huge bus that had pulled up beside them.

"Nein, danke. We're fine, Right Susan-kins?" Sara said looking at Susan with a gleam in her eyes.

"Right Sara-kins. Wir können es bekommen." Susan said.

Bill shrugged, and looked at the others. "Sie don't so schlimm scheinen."

"No at all." Said the one that was slightly shorter than Bill, with long blond-brown dreadlocks, brown eyes, and another skinny build, smirking with gleam in his eyes. "I'm Tom."

"Well let's get on the bus." said the another. Sara stared at him. He was about three inches shorter than the twins, with short blond hair hidden under a ball cap, brown eyes, and a jock's build. He caught her staring at him and smiled slightly. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Um…And you are?" She asked still staring at him.

"Gustav." he said quietly and walked away. He got on the bus.

"Humph! Nice to meet you too!" she shouted after him, slightly annoyed

"I see you two are off to a good start" came a voice from behind her. She jumped and spun around. There was Tom grinning at her. "Which one are you? Sara or Susan?"

"Sara." she said shortly "And don't come up behind me like that. Next time, I might deck you." With that she stomped toward her luggage, grabbed it and stomped onto the bus. Susan laughed and followed.

This was going to be an interesting trip, Susan thought spotting Sara. She was watching a guy with long brown hair and very muscular build walk out of the back and held out her hand

"Hi! I'm Sara." She said smiling and looked over her shoulder. "oh and that's Susan, my hetero life mate."

Georg laughed and shook her hand. "I'm Georg. Nice to meet you, Sara."

Susan grinned and spun around to see a tall guy standing behind her. "Well hello!" She said into his chest. She took a step back and smiled up at him. "Um, you're Tobi, right?"

He grunted and turned around heading to the front of the bus. "Okay then" Susan said walking into the back of the bus and looking around. It was a mess. There random things scattered all over the place. Susan snorted. "Hey Sara come check this out!"

* Benötigen Sie einige Hilfe, die ihre Dinge auf dem bus- Need some help, their things on the bus

* Wir können es bekommen- We can get it


	3. Chapter 3

"This is the hotel we're staying at this month." Bill said to the girls. Pointing to a building that looked as if it had been built in 18th century and recently renovated to be a hotel.

Sara looked up at what appeared to be at least 20 floors. "Whoa." she said, "Which floor?"

"Top one. We have the whole floor to ourselves this time. There's even a balcony. See." Tom said, leaning over her and pointing at the balcony that looked out over the edge of the hotel. Sara pushed him back to look out the window again

"Nice!" Susan said, grinning up at the balcony. "I can't wait to go out on that!"

The guys looked around at her like she was crazy. Susan laughed and smiled over at me.

"She loves high places." Sara explained without looking at them or Susan.

Everyone but Susan turned and stared at her. She looked at them, and laughed.

"What? Did you honestly think I'd bring someone I didn't know?" she asked exasperated, but joking.

"Uh, no, it's not that. It's just that most people we tell about the suite get nervous about how high it is." Bill said watching Susan. She was dancing in her seat in excitment.

"Not us." Susan said, grinning. "We love the view from high places."

Sara got out when the car stopped and looked around enjoying the feel of the wind and the warmth of the sun.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked her. She jumped at Bill's sudden voice behind her. She spun and glared at him.

"Nothing." she said shortly, "And what's with you and Tom sneaking up behind me?! I'll tell you the same thing I told him. Next time, I might deck you."

Bill cocked his head to the side at the edge in her voice, then laughed. "Alright I won't walk up behind you."

The others got out. Sara stepped away from Bill and closer to Susan.

"I love this city!" Susan said stretching and looking around.

"Let's go in. I hate the wind here." Tom said.

Sara looked at him. The wind had tussled his hair all around his head. "Wuss." she said grinning, and ran in.

Tom chased her in. The others quickly followed, Bill and Susan laughing the whole time.

Gustav and Georg walked to the elevator and got in before the others and went up to open the door. Bill and Susan went up in another elevator. Sara and Tom ran up two flights before Tom caught her, wrestled her to the floor and pinned her. He grinned down at her.

"Caught you, you little minx." he said

"Don't call me that." Sara said and kneed him in the stomach. He groaned and rolled off her, clutching his gut.

She got to her feet and looked around. She noticed the door before Tom even got up and bolted for it. She ran to the nearest elevator and got in. She hit the close button and the last button. And the elevator started to climb the floors. When it hit the top floor she got out and ran in the open door. And stopped dead. Tom was already there.

"How?!" She yelled.

"Easy, Minx." he replied grinning. She went tense for a second. Then she relaxed and walked over to him with a catty smile playing at her lips. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You haven't even begun to see my evil side. So don't name me."

Then she backed away and looked around. Tom just stared at her. They were in a den like area connected to a kitchen with a breakfast bar. There were two cream-colored couches and a Lazy Boy to go with them, mahogany coffee table and end tables, and expensive paintings all around the room. And there right in front of the couches was a huge, plasma, flat screen, HD TV.

Sara squealed and ran toward it. "Oh. My. God. I'm in love!" Tom laughed.

"Yeah I thought the same thing, first time I saw it." They looked at each other and laughed. They flopped onto one of the couches and just laughed for a while.

Bill and Susan walked in and stared at them before they both smiled.

"Having fun you two?" Bill said grinning at them.

"Nice to see you again, Sara." Susan said, "Have a good time?"

Sara looked at her and let her eyes gleam mischievously. "Most definitely…" she said.

She stood and immediately went to stand next to Susan.

"So what are we going to do?" Susan asked.

"Well, first we want you to meet our fan manager and friend, Andreas." said Bill. Looking from Susan to Sara and back.

Sara shot up "You know Andy?!" she shouted staring at him with a huge grin spread across her face

Bill looked back at her a little shocked at her random outburst "Yeah. I take that to mean you do too?"

"Of course! Who doesn't know Andy? Even Susan's met him, remember Susan?"

"Yeah, he's great! I love him!" Susan said looking at Bill.

"Anyway," Sara said, trying to suppress laughing, "I grew up here with my sister. Andy's mom and dad raised me for a while after my parents kicked me out of the house and bought me a ticket to Germany. That was about thirteen years ago I think."

"Whoa." Tom and Bill said together.

"Don't look so sad about it, boys." Sara said looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…Well…Let's go!" Susan said desperately trying to get them off such a nasty subject. She was a little tense when Sara started to talk about that. "Andy awaits!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sara gaped at the Cadillac Escalade in front of her. "Oh my god and I thought I was in love before!" She ran up and hugged it. She glanced at Tom. "Can I have it?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You want my baby?" He was playing with his lip ring. Sara snorted and grinned at him.

"Biological babies? Hell no. this car-" She looked over at it. "Most defiantly."

Susan laughed and got in the back with Bill, Gustav and Georg. Sara glanced at her. "Wait can I drive?"

"NO!" Susan shouted from the back seat "you'll kill us all!"

Sara glared at her through the tinted windows. "I will not! A little speeding never killed…Oh wait yes it did…." Susan laughed and poked her head out of the window on the other side of the car.

"Sara, please just let Tom drive us to Andreas'" She widened her eyes and poked out her bottom lip, giving Sara her famous puppy dog pout. "Pleeeease?"

Sara, sighed in defeat and got in the passenger side. Tom grinned and walked around to the other side. He started the engine and Sara almost melted into the seat. God did that baby purr, she thought. Tom grinned at her look and pulled out of the hotel's parking lot.

"Turn on some music. It's too quite!" Susan said, from the back seat. She loved driving down the street and blasting music, until someone called the cops. Sara grinned and glanced at Tom. "Mind if I chose the music?" Before he could answer in anyway Susan spoke again

"Sara play the usual mix." Susan added from the back. Sara turned around and looked at her.

"You sure?" Sara asked trying to remember everything that was on the mix. She knew that Trace adkin's Honky Tonk Badonkadonk was on it, twice…And most of the other songs would usually embarrass Susan in front of them.

Susan nodded and grinned. Sara shrugged and grabbed her iPod from her bag. She looked at Tom and he just shrugged. Sara grinned and plugged it in. She picked Susan's Favorites and laughed. Daft Punk's One more time was playing, right in the middle, so the first lyrics Sara heard were,

"We don't stop-pa

No we don't stop-pa

You can't stop-pa

We gonna celebrate

One more time, One more time, one more time

Celebration. "

Sara giggled and changed the song. Metro Station Shake It came on and Sara grinned. Susan howled and started to sing before the lyrics actually started. Everyone laughed when the lyrics started and Susan kept singing ahead of them.

About three songs later, Sara was about to pass out from laughing at Susan because she would sing out of tune or really high-pitched or something that wasn't even the song. Susan would poke Sara's shoulder and sing to her then cross her eyes and make a face. No one in the car could stop laughing.

They got to Adreas's place and Sara was the first out and up the stairs. The door opened and a guy with long blond hair stared at her. his eyes widened as her reconized her. She flung her arms around him.

"Andy, you stink like weed." She said pulling back. His eyes hadn't returned to their normal relaxed shape yet and Sara shook her head "What no happy reunion, Andreas?"

That snapped him out of it. He smiled and hugged her. "Sara what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you again."

Sara laughed. "Let go, you stink!" He pulled back and she grinned. Susan came up with the others and smiled at Andreas.

"Sup' And?" She said holding out her hand. Susan had a huge crush on Andreas, since she first met him three years ago. Andreas and Sara both knew it, but were going to wait until Susan grew a pair.

Bill and Tom shook Andreas' hands and walked in, like they lived there. Gustav and Georg just nodded and followed them in. "Wow, are they over here often?"

Andreas laughed. "Yeah. They like to hang out away from the hotel a lot. I try to keep an apartment close to all major cities lately."

"Cool. Is Silvia here?" Sara asked watching Susan give up and walk into the apartment after the guys. Andreas let out a frustrated noise and Sara looked up at him. "What?"

"She's left again. She headed to Africa yesterday." He said avoiding Sara's eyes. Sara grabbed his face and made him look at her. He was upset.

"What's wrong? She leaves all the time. What happened?" Sara said starting to worry. Andreas pulled out of her grasp and walked into his apartment.

"Andy! Wait! Wha-"Sara started to shout but, he spun around and grabbed her mouth. "Shh. I'll tell you later. Just act normal for now and don't worry the others."

Sara nodded and he let go. He glanced into the living room and noticed they had turned on music. "Sara I'll tell you everything later. Silvia is going to call you when she gets there anyway."

Sara let out a sigh. "Thank god. So she's not hurt?"

Andreas looked away again, and Sara's heart froze for a beat. "Andi, please, tell me something."

He looked up and avoided her eyes. "She was being stalked, and almost was raped by the guy."


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you just say?" Sara asked grabbing Andreas' shoulders. "Andy?"

"She was almost raped by this guy, name's Greg, or something." Andy said seeing the anger in Sara's eyes.

"Is he in jail?" Sara asked. Andreas shook his head. Then winced as Sara's grip tightened. She saw him wince and let go. "Why not?

"He made bail, on false charges, said his lawyer." Andreas said .

"Hey you guys coming or what?" Tom called intp the hall. Andreas turned. "Yeah in a minute."

Tom shrugged and went to sit on the couch again. Sara turned on her heel and walked back out the door. "Andy tell the other's that I have something to do. I'll be back."

He grabbed her hand. "Sara don't do anything you might regret later."

She looked over her shoulder at him, and grinned. "Andy, do you remember that guy that used to beat you up? Do you remember what happened to him?"

"Um, no, actually. I haven't heard anything about him in… seven years." Andy said looking confused. Sara's grin transformed into a smile of malicious rage.

"Well, let's just say you won't ever have to worry about that guy again. But don't worry I never do anything I regret, Andreas." With that she pulled her arm away and stormed out. She flagged down a cab and told the driver where to go.

--------------------------------

Andreas stared at the shut door and blinked. What had she meant? He shook and turned around to go into the living room.

"Hey And where's Sara?" Susan said looking up from her water and looking behind him into the empty hall.

"She left. Said she'd be back later." Andreas said smiling at her. Tom and Bill looked up.

"You mean she's not going to party with us?" Tom said. Andreas grinned.  
"You want to party now? It's the middle of the day." He said raising and eyebrow.

"Yeah! Come on lets party!" Tom said. Andreas walked over and smacked him on the back of the head.

"No, let's relax and enjoy the non-craziness while Sara's gone." He said sitting down on the arm of Tom's chair. Tom pushed him off and everyone laughed. Susan got up and help Andreas to his feet.

"You alright?" She asked leaning close o him. Was she finally going to do something?

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said leaning into her. She gasped and pulled back, causing him to trip. Guess not.

Georg laughed as Andreas leaned into the couch. "So much for no craziness, there Andy."

Andreas made a face and they all laughed. Then Susan sat back down and looked at Andreas. "What did Sara go to do?"

"You know I didn't ask." He said casually, thinking about Sara's expression when she had said that he wouldn't have to worry about Tony again. And again he wondered what she had meant. He shook his head and looked at Susan. "But she said whatever it was she wouldn't regret it."

Susan's eyes widened and she stood up. "She didn't say where she was going?"

"No. Why what's wrong?" Andreas said grabbing Susan's arm. She looked a little unstable. She stood straight and pulled her arm away.

"No, nothing. " She shook her head and smiled. "She'll be fine, she always is."

"Huh?" Said Bill, Tom, Gustav, and Georg. Susan smiled at them nd shook her head. "Don't worry about it, just family business I guess."

After that nothing happened except Susan questioned them about the upcoming concert.

"So, what exactly will Sara and I be doing at the concert? Just enjoying it or will we be backstage helping out?" Susan asked smiling at Bill. Bill grinned.

"Well, since Sara won the concert, with that song, I figured she could perform it and then introduce us." Bill said fast. Susan nodded

"That's not a bad idea. But to get her to do it you'd have to tell her at last minute. Like right before you pull her onto the stage." Susan said. Everyone, but Andreas and Susan laughed. "No Seriously."

They sobered and stared at her. Susan smiled and explained. "Sara has stage fright, extremely bad, But she loves to perform. So to get her to do anything like that you have to partially carry her onto the stage."

Tom grinned. "I can do that."

Susan glanced at him, he was playing with his lip ring with a far away look on his face. "Um, I think not. I was think Georg and Gustav could. Believe me when I say unless you have huge muscels hidden under those baggy clothes. You'll get taken down. She's a lot stronger than she looks."

Tom gave a skeptical look and Andreas laughed. "Yeah that's what I thought too. But it's true, she could probably take out Georg and Gustav though. Tobi and Saki could do it."

"No, She won't hold back against someone that's full grown. They'll go down faster than you could say Oh shit." Susan said. "That's why I said Georg and Gustav, she doesn't know them and she will hold back because of that and the fact that she already likes them."

"huh, that might actually work."Andreas nodded and looked at the guys. "You two okay with that?"

Gustav nodded and Georg grinned. "Hell yeah! That sounds like fun."

Susan laughed. "Don't get cocky, Sara will mess you up if you act like you can take her."

Georg nodded. Gustav went back to doing what he was before. Susan shook her head and looked at Tom and Bill, You two think it's alright?"

"Ja." They said together. Susan laughed and heard the door open. A girl with long blong hair, green eyes and a slim, curvy build walked in.

--------------

**A/N: After this I probably won't actually be able to post for a while. So... R&R I guess... Don't be afraid to tell me I suck. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

"You're kidding right?" Sara said walking down the hallway, wondering if she was right about the car she had seen outside.

"Sara~!" Came the high-pitched voice of Sara's old friend Lily, before Sara was knocked onto the ground by 120 pounds of pure woman.

"Jesus, Lil! Why are you the only person that can catch me off guard every time?" Sara asked laughing under the taller blonde girl.

"You've been gone so long! I've missed you!" She said, sitting on Sara's chest. There was a whistle from the end of the hallway and Sara spotted Tom, Andreas, and Bill all watching the two of them.

Sara rolled her eyes and pushed her friend off. "Lily, I love you, but we have an audience."

Lily lay on the floor while Sara stood and dusted herself off. Sara looked Lily over. She was gorgeous now, tall, blonde, curvy. She still had the same green eyes and oh-so-girly face. "You never age!"

"That's not true. I'm two years older now… See my freckles are gone?" Sara rolled her eyes and pulled the other girl up.

"What are you doing here, Lily?" Sara asked as she walked into the den. Tom, Bill and Andreas moved out of the way and stood watching in amusement.

"I heard you were in town, but I didn't think you had brought Susan too." Sara didn't even glance back at the pouty tone Lily had used. She sat on the arm of Susan's chair and looked around at the guys and Lily.

"So when's the concert?" Sara asked leaning on Susan and smiling at Lily, who had come over to stand beside her.

"At 9, but we need to be there in about thirty minutes, so I suggest we get going." Andreas said still standing. "I'll drive Lily to the Civic Center, and meet you guys up there."

"Sounds good to me." Susan said standing and stretching. "I call shotgun this time."

"Aw! Can I drive then?" Sara said giving her best 'I'm-a-good-girl' smile.

"No!" Came Andreas and Susan chorus as they all walked out of the apartment.

Sara was running around backstage investigating everything she could as Susan talked to Gustav and Georg about how to get Sara out on stage right before the show started.

"Ok, and then you're gonna come up behind her." Susan said pointing at Gustav, "And grab her. Georg, you make sure to get her legs, or she'll be kicking like a wild filly."

"Filly?" Georg said looking confused.

"It's a horse!" Susan said looking at him like he was dumb. Georg nodded and then looked around for Sara.

"She's not here yet. But she will be." Susan glanced at the door Sara had to come through. "But she will be in 5….4….3…2..now."

Sara burst through the door and smiled happily at Susan. "You'll never guess what I found in the-" Georg had blocked her view of Susan and Sara looked confused, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, this was Susan's idea." Georg said as Gustav came around and grabbed her around the torso pinning her arms at her sides. Immediately, Sara kicked Georg in the nuts and smashed her heel into Gustav's toes and head-butted him.

His hands released her and she brushed herself off, glaring at Susan. "Really? I'll get you for this Susan." Sara began advancing on Susan, but right when Sara was about to grab her, Susan fell into a trap door and A curtain flew up.

"Oh crap…" Sara said looking around at the large crowd. She recognized the song that began playing and looked around for anyone playing. There was no one on stage with her.

She looked around and spotted a microphone stand and nothing else. "Oh damn…" Sara tried to run off stage but Tobi and Saki were both standing there with a net ready to jump her.

"Not cool… Fine…" Sara took a deep breath walked up to the microphone and closed her eyes, pretending the crowd wasn't there. Which wasn't hard as they were all deathly quiet. Her heart beat slowed as the music played the opening of her song. When she opened her mouth, what came out were the lyrics she had worked so hard on and knew so well,

"Welcome to wonderland~

The new home of life

Where you're reality becomes dream

And your dream, a reality."

The music changed and Sara's eyes flew open. The performance was great and by the time her song was over, the crowd was cheering her for more. Sara laughed and bowed on stage. When she looked around, Georg was behind her playing guitar, accompanied by Gustav on drums and Tom on bass. Sara grinned. "And now, what you've ALL been waiting for! Tokio Hotel!"

The crowd cheered even louder as Sara ran off stage and high-fived Bill. Susan and Lily were both back stage cheering. Sara glared at Susan. "You are the devil."

"And you're an amazing performer. Get over it." Susan said laughing. Sara laughed and turned to enjoy the show with her two best friends.

_**A/N Sorry everyone/anyone who read and/or waited for this story to progress! I've been away for a VERY long time, and hope you will forgive me! Thank you for reading this and supporting me~!**_


End file.
